Inside the Closet
by Yami-Nabe
Summary: Tetsu X Tatsu. Hardcore incest. Diffrent styles of comfort work on diffrent people. Could it be that the Ichimura brothers have found something to agree on?


The closet was cramped, even when it was just me,but with Tetsu in here as well, it was down right uncomfortable. I'd had a feeling that my younger brother would get nervous in the hall, sleeping with all the other, older men of the Shinsengumi so i'd snuck in a little earlyer and waited inside the closet for him. He'd finally let his emotions get the better of him and had tip toed his way to the closet, though he'd nearly woken all the others when he'd yelled at me for surprising him.

"Tatsu! Move over." A foot slammed into my side, winding me as my brother tried to reposition himself. Wheezing slightly, I grabbed ahold of his wrist, yanking him close to me in an attempt to get him to stop flailing in the enclosed space.

In the time that our mother and father had been gone, i'd tried hundreds of diffrent methods in an attempt to find the most sucessfull way to comfort Tetsunosuke, and at one point in the last month or so, i'd found the winning gamble. The paticular method not only seemed to comfort him enough to fall asleep at night but it also helped releive me of much stress.

Sex was not the answer to everything, I knew that, but I was at my wits last end when i'd resorted to it at the time, and now I was glad that I had. A few years back my paticular relationship with my brother would have been perfectly fine and acceptable (not like I would have announced that I was fornicating with my younger sibling then either, but still), but with Japan modernizing faster and faster it was starting to become shunned, it seemed even homosexuality was being frowned on now. I always made sure that Tetsu knew that no one could know about what we do behind closed doors, and I could only hope he understood the seriousness of my warning.

I lightly kissed his neck, hearing a sound close to a purr vibrate from his throat. Moving down a bit more, a covered the exposed skin of his chest with butterfly kiss, a simple contact of lips on skin, his body relaxing beside me quickly. I could already feel myself growing hard in the confines of my kimono, but no matter how much I enjoyed this, in the end it was always for Tetsu. If this hadnt seemed to have had such a great impact on him, I wouldnt have done it again and it would have just been labeled a failed experiment.

Pulling the folds of his sleep wear open so all of his upper torso was exposed, I rolled over so I was half ontop of him. His cheecks were flushed slightly red and I could feel a soft poke in my thigh. He was just slightly erect, his body getting their slowly, what I was doing was just kids stuff after all.

My lips found his nipple and closed over it, sucking and licking gently, a small moan escaped Tetsu. I continued to play with his chest with my mouth while my hands worked on slowly undoing the sash around his waist. His own hands found their way to my shoulders and pushed my kimono down so it pooled over my arms.

His kimono was pulled open, displaying his now very hard erection. The tip of him was flushed red, like a cherry, the blood flow to his member increasing as I licked my way down his stomach, pausing only to nip slightly at his belly button before rubbing my cheeck against the red brown pubic hairs. They were stiff and ,oddly enough, reminded me of fathers facial hair for some strange reason. His fingers ran through my hair, grasping slightly as he begged me to do what I was so close to doing, the only sound he made being a whimper.

I leaned down further and pulled him into my mouth, earning a hiss from my brother. He writhed, probably biting his lip to keep quiet, the sensations still overwhelming him. My mouth easily accepted all of him, his tip brushing at the entrance to my throat just slightly. I sucked hard, bringing my head up only to go down onto him once again. The more I worked at him the more labored his breathing became, and he was soon spilling himself into my mouth. I swallowed most of his esscence, not wanting to leave any evidence of our act after all, and layed back down beside him.

Tetsu was still breathing harshly when I pulled him over to stradle my waist, his hands immediantly finding my sash and tugging at it with jerky motions. My kimono was pulled away from my body and he used the saliva and drops of cum on his cock to lubricate my own, then he positioned himself and slowly eased himself down, impaling himself on my member. His hormonal body was taking over his mind and he was half sex crazed, but then again so was I. We had both been through so much that there was a ton of emotional and sexual frustrations that were just piled up on the side. We had to both find some way to deal with it all and ironically we had both agreed on the same method.

By the time his rear was flush against my hips, both of us were panting heavily, him getting worked up to full hardness again and I was just ready to orgasm then and there, he was so tight. He lifted up, up until only the tip of my penis remained inside of him and then he slammed back down, a sound akin to a scream escaping his wide open mouth, a heavy moan leaving mine.

He did it one more time and that was it for me, I released myself into him, moaning through clenched teeth in an attempt not to draw any attention to the closed closet. I brought my hand up and grasped him, I pumped once, twice, three- and hot white semen spilled into my palm, searing my skin where it touched.

We lay panting for a time and then he rose off me, pulling his kimono on sluggishly, the two orgasms of the night having made him sleepy. I knew he wouldnt wake up until dawn unless he had a nightmare but hopefully he was so tiered he wouldnt dream at all. I started to pull my own garment on, opening the closet door only when both of us were fully clothed and any extra semen had been cleaned up with a handcercheif i'd had with me.

I climbed out of the closet, pulling the folds of my kimono closer together to make sure they were nice and neat, then I turned to wish my younger brother a nice nights sleep, with maybe some complaining to go along with it. I'd stay by the closet the whole night, to make sure he was ok. After all, I had to take care of my sibling.

(XxXx)

This takes place in Ep. 2, in case you couldnt geuss or place the paticular scene. When Tatsu first pulls Tetsu into the closet with him the screen goes black, then shows Tatsu pulling his kimono closed, as if some amount of time had passed. My mind had obviously supplied me with the most perverted possibility and, thus, my fic.


End file.
